lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Charladay
}} Charladay is the fan-given name to the relationship between [[Charlotte Lewis|'Charl'otte Lewis]] and [[Daniel Faraday|Daniel Far'aday']]. Such nicknames for pairings are also more generally known as 'ships (short for "relationships"). The Charladay romance was unusual in that their past was almost entirely unknown, but the first time they meet on-island they both seemed overjoyed, and remained very protective of each other. Charlotte knew about Daniel's memory problems, and seemed to have been acting as his therapist for some time. Charlotte also seemed to know the details of Daniel's research, as seen in when she warns him not to "confuse anyone". She also believes that she met Daniel as a child, and he'd warned her to never return to the Island. }} Timeline Season 4 *Daniel looks overly concerned at the news that Locke has captured Charlotte when the group discover that her tracking device has been attached to Vincent. *Charlotte is rescued by Sayid, and Daniel rushes to comfort her. When Frank offers him a spot on the helicopter, he states he'll stay with Charlotte. *Charlotte acts as Dan's therapist, helping him coach his memory. *Charlotte acts reassuringly toward Dan when he expresses doubt about his ability to neutralize the Tempest. }} *Dan scolds Charlotte about her attitude and urges her to be friendlier to Jack. *Charlotte smiles when Jin says, referring to her and Daniel, "Does she know he likes her?" *Jin threatens to harm Daniel if Charlotte doesn't comply with his demand to rescue Sun from the Island, and Charlotte immediately capitulates. *Daniel loads a group of survivors onto the boat to ferry back to the freighter. He looks back to Charlotte and waves and they lock eyes rather romantically. *When Daniel returns from the freighter after his first Zodiac trip, he goes to see Charlotte and Miles and beseeches them to be on the next trip to the freighter. Charlotte initially agrees, but later she confronts Daniel by the shore and tells him that she's going to stay on the Island "for now". Daniel, looking mildly distraught, asks her why. She explains that she's still searching for her birthplace. Charlotte then kisses him on the cheek and they part tenderly. Daniel appears dumbstruck as she walks away and he stumbles over to the Zodiac, looking sad. Season 5 *Daniel returns from the Zodiac trip after the Island has been dislodged in time, and Charlotte appears happy and relieved, embracing him as he arrives at the beach. *Charlotte comes to Dan's defense when Sawyer - angered that Daniel would not explain the Island's unique predicament - hits him. *As Charlotte's nose begins to bleed for the first time, Dan is horrified and seems to think that something more dire is wrong with her. Charlotte smiles at him before heading back to the beach and he watches her go longingly. *Daniel and Charlotte embrace briefly after he returns from the Swan Station. *Charlotte brings Dan a mango to eat as he attempts to calculate a new bearing. She confides in him, telling about a nagging headache and how she couldn't remember her mother's maiden name. He is reluctant to tell her what is wrong with her. *As the group is beset by flaming arrows fired by unseen archers in the jungle, Daniel and Charlotte flee hand-in-hand from the beach. Charlotte trips once and Daniel helps her up. *Daniel tells Richard that he is in love with Charlotte and would never do anything to harm her in order to convince Richard that he wouldn't detonate the Jughead bomb. He later confesses to Charlotte that what he said was true. Charlotte smiles and looks surprised and pleased. Charlotte sheds a few tears after he leaves. *After another time flash, Daniel runs to meet Charlotte and unties her hands. She collapses with a bleeding nose and a distraught Daniel hugs her. *Daniel, with Juliet's help, tends to Charlotte as she lies unconscious. When she wakes up disoriented, he helps her to recognize him. *The flashes through time grow more frequent and Charlotte collapses again, exhibiting similar symptoms as Theresa Spencer. Daniel refuses to leave her side as Locke and the others continue on to the Orchid Station. Charlotte tells him about how she was born on the Island and later left it with her mother. She also realizes that she has met Daniel before, as a child, and he had told her never to return to the Island or she would die. Daniel seems to have no recollection of this. Charlotte's condition worsens and she dies due to time travel as Daniel watches on, crying helplessly. *As Daniel prepares to go meet his mother at the Others' camp, he stops to talk to young Charlotte in 1977 at the Barracks. He tells her that he wasn't going to bother talking to her but believes he can change the future and wants her to leave the island with her mother and never return; this is the conversation Charlotte mentioned before dying. But when Daniel enters the camp and holds Richard Alpert at gunpoint, Eloise Hawking, his mother, appears and shoots him; he reveals he is her son and then dies. Season 6 *In the flash sideways world Charlotte is at the concert and asks Daniel where to find the band in her efforts to help an out of it Charlie. Daniel seems surprised but informs her that Charlie is in driveshaft and introduces himself to her using the name Daniel Widmore. Charlotte also introduces herself and Daniel watches her as she walks alway. Unanswered questions *Why did they volunteer so quickly to visit The Staff? External links *Charladay.com, a fan website with a YouTube clip from "The Economist" *A fan-made music video highlighting the relationship *An example of a comical montage about Charladay *Ship-sighting, an entry from the Lostpedia Blog about Charladay. *Fan-made names Category:Pairings Category:Fanon Category:Lists